The Heart Won't Lie
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "The act of love is a confession." Just a little #Shandrea love


**The Heart Won't Lie**

Andrea paced back and forth in her apartment, getting more and more anxious about the entire situation. She had known from the get go that the Major Crimes current murder case was going to come to a head but nothing had prepared her for the phone call she'd received from Lieutenant Provenza the previous night to inform her that Commander Raydor had been shot by the victim's husband. Sharon had been on the man's case for almost a week, convinced that he had been the one who had murdered his wife and Sharon and her team had worked around the clock to get a confession. Andrea had sat in on a few of the interviews with Sharon as she asked him question after question, where he had been when his wife was killed, who had he been with, what problems were they having in their marriage. This particular man, Sharon had managed to antagonise from the moment they had met, he took an instant dislike to her and the previous night it had all come to a head.

 **Previous evening**

 _ **Sharon knocked on David Miller's door, the man refusing to open the door, instead yelling at them to go away.**_

" _ **Mr Miller I won't ask you again, we know you killed your wife, we have you DNA under her fingernails and CCTV footage of you with her minutes before her death, you can't run away from this." She yelled, her gun drawn.**_

 _ **Lieutenants Provenza and Flynn were behind her, their weapons drawn, Amy and Mike by the side of the door, ready to kick it in.**_

" _ **I swear if you don't get the hell of my property I'll…"**_

" _ **Mr Miller, it's over. Either you come out voluntarily or we're coming in, open up."**_

" _ **Screw you lady, she cheated on me…what was I supposed to do?"**_

" _ **Killing her wasn't the answer."**_

" _ **You've had it in for me from the very beginning."**_

 _ **Sharon stood contemplating what she was going to do, there was no way he was going to let them inside so she made a split second decision.**_

" _ **Okay Mike...Amy, break it down."**_

" _ **Yes Commander." Amy responded immediately.**_

 _ **Sharon and the others stood back as Amy kicked down the door, gun drawn as the others ran in behind her. Sharon decided to make her way around the corner of the house, in case he tried to run from the others. Provenza and Andy searched the bedroom and the bathroom upstairs, while Amy and Mike checked the downstairs. When Mike entered the study, all he saw was a quick flash of Miller jumping from the window. He yelled out to Sharon to warn her immediately. As Sharon turned the corner, she heard Mike call out to her, she raised her weapon ready to fire when she saw Miller walk in to her line of sight.**_

" _ **Stay right where you are Mr Miller."**_

 _ **Miller saw her weapon and raised his hands immediately.**_

" _ **There's no escaping you lady, is there."**_

" _ **Turn around, face against the wall…NOW."**_

 _ **Miller did as he was told, watching her from the side of his eye. He saw her lower her weapon, before she took out handcuffs. In those few seconds, Miller quickly turned around, pulling a gun from underneath his shirt before pointing it in Sharon's direction.**_

" _ **Mr Miller…don't do anything stupid."**_

" _ **You brought this on yourself, you just couldn't let up could you."**_

 _ **Before Sharon could answer, she heard Mike and Amy coming towards her, Miller instantly panicked and before Sharon knew what was happening, a gunshot rang out. Her team froze for a second before running in the direction of the gunshot. Amy was the first one at Sharon's side, as the older woman lay on the grass, shock on her face.**_

 _ **Kneeling down beside her, Amy quickly removed her jacket and covered Sharon with it.**_

" _ **It's okay Commander, you're gonna be fine."**_

" _ **He…he shot me."**_

 _ **Andy ran out to see Sharon on the ground, Amy hovering over her.**_

" _ **Shit, Sharon…"**_

" _ **Andy I…"**_

" _ **Let me see."**_

" _ **Her side, I'm not sure how bad." Amy replied.**_

" _ **Someone called an ambulance?" He asked.**_

" _ **It's on it's way." Mike said, handing up his cell.**_

 _ **Andy took tight hold of Sharon's hand, seeing the fear on her face.**_

" _ **You'll be fine, trust us."**_

…

Andrea gave herself the morning to get herself together before she had made her way over to Sharon's, knocking twice as she waited for someone to answer. She looked up when Rusty opened the door, a ssmile on his face when he saw her.

"Hey Andrea."

"Hello, I heard what happened to Sharon, I thought I'd come by, see how she is?"

"Come on in."

Rusty stepped aside as she made her way inside.

"She's just getting a cardigan from the bedroom."

"How is she?"

"She was lucky, just a flesh wound. She refused to stay in the hospital for the twenty-four hours like the doctor wanted."

"Sounds like Sharon."

"What sounds like me?"

Andrea looked up to see Sharon walking slowly in to the living room, clearly in pain. Andrea was on her feet in seconds before her arm went around Sharon's waist and guided her over to the sofa. Sharon lowered herself down, a small groan escaping her lips as she tried to get herself comfortable. When Andrea felt it was safe enough, she sat down beside her, as Rusty came back in with two cups of tea for them.

"Right Mom, since Andrea's here, I'm gonna go out for a bit and see Gus, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine honey, don't worry."

"I'll stay with her until you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"I have no where to be today." Andrea smiled.

"Great, well have fun. Thanks Andrea."

"No problem."

As Rusty left, Andrea turned attentions back to Sharon who was watching her closely.

"What?"

"You don't have to stay if you're busy Andrea."

"I'm not busy, really and anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh…is everything okay?"

"What were you thinking yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"David Miller?"

"Oh."

"Sharon you've had it in for that man from the moment you met him, I was there during the interviews remember. You pushed him further than you needed too and look what happened."

"Andrea he would have shot me regardless of how I treated him, he would never have wanted us to arrest him."

"You could have died."

"Hardly." She said laughing a little.

"Don't, don't do that."

"Andrea I…"

"Don't act like this is nothing, it might have been just a flesh wound but it could have ended up a lot worse, one wrong move and you might not be here now."

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry. I did push him, you were right about that. I knew he'd done it and I wasn't going to allow him to walk free. I just didn't plan on him having the gun, I was lucky. Perhaps I should have anticipated the gun but I…oh I don't know."

Andrea had turned away from her as she spoke, Sharon's head going to the side as she looked towards Andrea.

"Andrea…honey what's wrong."

It was then that she heard the gentle cries from the younger woman. Sharon moved a little, allowing her arm to go around Andrea, as she turned and lowed her head on to Sharon's shoulder.

"Honey, what is it, why are you crying?"

"She waited a few minutes for Andrea to compose herself before she spoke again.

"Andrea?"

"I'm sorry, just ignore me."

"Now come on, you know I can't do that. You're my best friend."

"Right…friend."

Sharon heard the way she said friend before Andrea looked up at her, her cheeks tear stained.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when Provenza called me and said you'd been shot, I thought you were going to die."

"Oh honey I'm…I didn't mean to scare you I…"

"But you did, you have no idea do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sharon, you mean so much more to me than just my friend, I need you too know that. The things that ran through my mind when I heard you'd been shot, the thought of you never knowing how I felt I…"

Sharon watched her friend closely, not quite knowing what to say, though she understood what Andrea was saying. She offered a small smile Andrea's way before she saw Andrea beginning to lean forward. Sharon placed a warm hand on Andrea's shoulder, halting her actions.

"Andrea, you are my best friend, and if you do this…well I…

"Yes." Andrea asked, looking worried.

"Then I'm not going to stop you."

The warm smile that crept on to Sharon's lips were enough to relax Andrea before she leaned in, capturing Sharon's lips, feeling the older woman respond immediately.

"I wasn't sure you'd feel the same." Andrea said quietly.

"There's always been something, I knew that much. I just wasn't sure if it was mutual or even how I really felt about it all."

"And now…how do you feel now that we've…well, kissed?"

"Well, the heart doesn't lie…it was perfect."

Andrea's bright smile returned to her face before she brought Sharon gently to her once more, as night sky descended over LA.

…

Fin…


End file.
